Dynamic field cameras for magnetic resonance tomography devices (MRTs) for examining objects or patients using magnetic resonance tomography are known for instance from EP 2010929 B1, EP 2515132 A1, and from a Dynamic Field Camera by Skope Magnetic Resonance Technologies LLC (Zürich, Switzerland) on their Internet homepage.